bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Njalm2/Direction of the Coven
Greetings one and all, it is me, Nanja, here with an update regarding the Coven's ultimate goal and a few different scenarios we might go for. Because at this point it is pretty clear that it was a mistake of me to focus on subtlety when the need for that has long since vanished thanks to their enormous power. Usually, when I'm wondering about story directions, I consult with Void, and he gave me some pretty cool ideas for us to work with, and I've also got some ideas of my own. Typically I write paragraphs upon paragraphs upon even more paragraphs when I make blogs, but this time, I'll try to be a tad more succinct. We'll see how that works out for me. Essentially, what I realize needs to happen is that the Coven needs to make good on their threats, and prove just how powerful they are; and establish themselves as the most dangerous organization currently in existence. Furthermore, we also need to make them more interactable in general, which is why they'll be moving out of their demiplane, since by now its probably served its original purpose. Possible Scenarios Kukanten'I Misuse: This first Scenario is what Void proposed following an idea of mine to have The Masked Man cast the forbidden spell to superimpose their world upon a large region of Japan; moving their headquarters into a more attackable position and also begining to make a mark on the human world. Now then, this path explores just why that spell is Forbidden, because as its possible for spiritual matter to exist alongside physical matter in a superimposed state, the Stronhold and the actual region would essentially exist in the same space. However, over time that presence would begin to conquer the region, supplanting it as surely as any parasite, gradually devouring buildings, plants, trees and people as it expands and becomes physical. The flora and fauna from the Coven's homeplane would also begin to seep into the world, dominating the landscape and essentially transforming a growing patch of land into their homeplane. This would continue to spread throughout the world over time unless halted. Places where the demiplane seeps into the real world would most likely be lethal to ordinary humans; as they're unable to exist in a spiritual space. Meaning that only spiritually powerful humans and users of magic would survive were the world to become like this. But, what does this change in terms of the Coven's goal? Well, it might be possible that the ultimate goal of the Coven, rather than simply conquering Soul Society, which is decidedly unambitious for a group of magic users, might instead be the complete convergence of their home and the human world. Creating a twisted world where those with magic possessed the power to reshape reality as they wished, a world in which mages reigned supreme, a world in which magic was LAW, and every mage made a god unto themselves. Void suggested that that be the ultimate end goal of the Coven, with the Coven's Castle serving as the focal point and lynchpin of their plan. Naturally, such a process would be excruciatingly slow were they to spread their influence throughout the world from that single point only; which is why I introduce the concept of Lodestones, enchanted pieces of rock from their demiplane which they erect around the world – possessing effects similar to the first transportation, albeit weaker and more vulnerable by far. These Lodestones would make for excellent story hooks, as they'd need to be destroyed to delay the Coven. Encouraging unity and teamwork to defeat the powerful mages that'd undoubtedly guard them. Anyway, those are some examples of a direction to go, more examples might follow later, but for now tell me what you think of this part. Category:Blog posts